Julian/References
*Julian has been stanked four times so far in the series: **The first time is in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note," in which Randy turns him back to normal by destroying his hat. **The second time is in "Der Monster Klub," in which Randy turns him and the rest of the club members back to normal by destroying their dice. **The third time is in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," in which he is returned to normal alongside the rest of the student body after Howard Weinerman defeats Steve Riley. **The fourth time is in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," in which he is turned back after the original timeline is restored. *His hat is what he holds most dear in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note." *In "So U Think U Can Stank," Julian is listed as auditioning for the Norrisville High Talent Show, but he is not seen onstage. *In "30 Seconds to Math," it is shown that he knows how to play the Theremin. **This is seen again in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," when he plays a Theremin game in the club. *He is used as Christmas locker decoration by Bash in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch," implying that he is also one of Bash's usual victims. **"Pranks for Nothing" seems to confirm it, as Julian is pranked by Bash. **Nevertheless, Julian is also one of the students invited to the "Bash Splash" in "House of 1,000 Boogers." *Julian's theory of how students become monsters is that they transform after wearing the same underpants for five days, as shown in "Der Monster Klub." *Julian is part of the chess team for Norrisville High, as seen in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit." *Julian is briefly seen in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" during the Rollercoaster ceremony. *Julian's worst fear is dogs with sunglasses, as shown in "McFear Factor," though it is unknown if it is the dog itself, the dog's being blind, or very specifically dogs wearing sunglasses. *In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" he is the only student to talk to the Sorcerer after Randy messes up the timeline. While stanked he is used as a steed by the Sorcerer. **In the same episode, a poster of Twilight is seen in his locker, indicating that he's probably a fan. *In the opening hallway scene, Julian can be seen hanging upside down in a locker. *He's seen interacting/sitting with the Nameless Girl with a Green Shirt during "Welcome Back Catfish," showing they may be friends or acquaintances. *His appearance is slightly based on Noel Fielding. *It is unknown if he knows Randy is the Ninja. *It is implied that Julian might know German, given the fact that the name of his club is "Der Monster Klub" (German for "The Monster Club"); his voice actor, Dee Bradley Baker, actually speaks German. * He is part of the school's Chess team and is stanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" from the pain of losing to Flackville. Category:Julian Information Category:Secondary Character Category:References Category:Character Trivias